(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette suitable for application to such magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus as video tape recorders, various other magnetic recording/reproducing type information processors and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a tape cassette for video tape recorders, as well known, an opening portion is formed in one side thereof and a notched portion adjacent to this opening portion is formed in the lower surface of the cassette. By loading this tape cassette onto the body of a video tape recorder, a tape loading guide is inserted from the notched portion into the inside of the tape in the cassette, and thereafter by moving the tape loading guide from the opening portion to the exterior of the cassette, the tape is drawn out on the cassette and loaded onto a predetermined tape travelling path.
Conventional tape cassettes of this sort have been constructed in such a manner that a pivotable cover is mounted in front of the aforementioned opening portion to prevent the tape from accidentally jumping out of the cassette from the opening portion and thereby being damaged, and when the tape cassette is loaded onto the body of a video tape recorder, the pivotable cover is pivotally opened.
However, such conventional tape cassettes have been disadvantageous in that because of no consideration given to the prevention of entry of dust or the like into the cassette interior through the foregoing notched portion, the dust or the like once entered the cassette interior adheres to the magnetic surface of the tape, thus resulting in that drop-out is apt to occur at the time of recording or reproducing. Moreover, the tape which has been passed along the opening portion is apt to be loosened due to vibration or the like at the time of cassette loading or carrying, and when inserting the tape loading guide into the notched portion, its guide head and the tape may strike against each other thereby causing damage of the tape accidentally.